Methods and devices for manufacturing cable sensors are known in principle from the prior art. Cable sensors are distinguished in that they include a sensor which is fixedly connected to a cable. To meet customer-specific requirements, the cable sensor typically includes a cable which is trimmed to a pre-determined length, in order to enable easy integration into the desired system. In this manner, cable sensors which include the sensor, such as, for example, a rotation-speed sensor, on one end of the cable and a connector on the other end for readily connecting to a control unit are known. The electrical/electronic components of the cable sensor are often provided with an extruded coating which serves as protection for the electrical/electronic components. Usually, equipping the cable with the sensor here takes place on one assembly line, and prior trimming of the cable from a cable blank takes place on a separate assembly line. On account thereof, for assembling the cable sensors it is necessary to channel the cable sensors through two separate assembly lines, wherein a corresponding conveying possibility has to be provided between the two assembly lines. On account thereof, inter alia long cycle times result in assembly.